(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle adapter and, more particularly, to an adapter having a remotely-controlled motorized wheel for attaching with a non-motorized toy vehicle which thereby converts the toy vehicle into a remote-controlled toy vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy vehicles have long been known in the art. Toy vehicles traditionally include four wheels and are powered through a variety of mechanisms and techniques. For example, some motor-less toy vehicles are simply powered by a user as the user rolls the toy vehicle across a surface. Other toy vehicles are motorized, having a built-in motor for rotating the vehicle's wheels.
While both motorized and non-motorized toy vehicles exist, nothing heretofore devised enables a user to convert a non-motorized toy vehicle into a motorized one. Thus, a continuing need exists for an adapter that allows a user to convert non-motorized toy vehicles into motorized toy vehicles.